24
by marbleFACE
Summary: What if 24 hours can change how you think. Miley hates Jake, but when the engine starts, feelings are formed, and even a little jealousy. [JILEY] [LOLIVER] [CHAPTER 14 11:00:00 PM]
1. 6:00:00 AM

**A/N** This is my first fanfic! **NO FLAMES**, but feel free to give suggestions and ideas!

**Chapter One**

**6:00:00 AM**

"Miley! Wake Up!" I groaned and waved my hand in the air attempting to shoo whoever it was out of my room.

"Okay, then...I guess your gonna miss your plane to Spain. I'll just call your teacher right now, just to tell her you're not -" That woke me up.

"Alright! Alright!" I mumbled, and threw my blanket aside so I could brush my teeth.

You see, today I was flying to Spain, since I take Spanish as an elective. Only 9th graders got to go, but since our 8th grade spanish class was accelerated,  
we got to tag along. I was so excited, I had been waiting for this very day since school started. I looked through my closet, and picked some cute outfits. But it wasn't enough for the 2 weeks, that I was spending in Spain. I went to my "secret" closet, as Lilly would say, or otherwise known as the "Hannah Closet". I love all the cool, expensive clothing that hung here on these colorful hangers. I was only allowed to where these clothes as Hannah, not Miley, according to my Dad. But since my dad wouldn't be seeing any of these clothes, I stuffed a few tops and skirts in my over-sized luggage. I checked to see if I had everything, on the list that our Spanish teacher gave us that we needed to pack. Then I remembered something. I picked up the Hannah wig on the mannequin, and put it in my carry-on. You know, just in case.

Clothes. Check. Shoes. Check. Accesories. Check. Spanish Dictionary. Check. And the list goes on...

I realised that I will probably have to take the limo, because this luggage wouldn't fit in Daddy's car, nor in Jackson's (not that he'd ever let me use it anyways). I trudged downstairs struggling to lift my suitcase. Finally I gave up and pushed it down the stairs. There was a cloud crash. Whoops.

I checked to see if everything was okay, and it was. Then I checked the time. It was 7:04!!! I am supposed to be at the airport itself at 7:45, because the plane would take off at 11:00, and the airport was half an hour away! Hopefully there wouldn't be too much traffic.

We reached the airport, finally, and we made it on time.

"Now Miley, here is your passport, and your ticket..." Blah Blah Blah, I wasn't listening. I was too busy caring about the huge fit Seniora Esperanza would have even if I was a second late. Boy was she strict.

"Miley, are you listening?"

"Ummm, yeah sure, listen Dad, I need to go now."

"Before you leave Miles, I want you to stay out of trouble, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do,  
you shouldn't do, nobody else should do, or something that you wouldn't want me to see you do."

"Got it dad, now can I go?" he looked a little hurt, so I smiled.

"I love you Daddy! I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss ya' too bud." He hugged me, for a real long time. After he let go, I went to check in. Thank god, I didn't have to carry my suitcase. Only my carry on and a purse.

I finally arrived at the gate, and saw Seniora Esperanza was talking with some man. I was early, because only Amber was there. It was so wierd seeing her without Ashley. It was like the coffee without the sugar...

Speaking of coffee, I think I'll go to starbucks, since I totally missed breakfast. There was a long line, at starbucks, but it was worth the wait.

_15 minutes later..._

'I was till waiting in line, and my flight was going to board in 5 mintues as I checked my watch. I took my place out of line, and I went into the restroom. I locked myself in an empty stall, and I pulled out my hannah wig, and i placed it gently on my head. I got out of the stall, as people stared at me strangley, because they saw me go in, and Hannah come out. I rushed out of the room, before the crowd attacked. When I got outside, I was crowded by many people. I escused myself, and went back to starbucks.

_2 minutes later..._

I was heading back to the gate, with a strawberry frappachino, for Lilly, and a cappachino for me. I had managed to remove my wig, without anyone seeing (which is kind of hard when there are like 2 million people surrounding you). And these are the great advantages of having an alter ego. I arrived at the gates and I was the last to board the plane. I found Seniora Esperanza waiting anxiously at the enterence of the plane with a clipboard in her hand.

"Alright Miley, you're here. Thank God!"

She checked my name off the clipboard. So I took out my boarding pass, to check my seat number. E6.

I found E6, easily. Nobody else was sitting there, so I took the window seat, even though I had the aisle. I opened up the blanket in the wrapping to show people that the seat was taken, so I could go give Lilly her frappachino. I walked through the aisle searching for the blond head. I found her, sitting next to Amber.  
Lilly looked really annoyed. I tapped Lilly on the shoulder.

"Here I got you this." I tried to keep a straight face on, but I ended collapsing with giggles, as I handed her the frappachino. She gave me the death glare. Same with Amber.

"I feel for you, too bad you have to sit with her for the next 16 hours." I said quietly so Amber couldn't hear.

"Thanks for reminding." she said sarcastically.

"I'll talk to you later, I guess" I walked away, feeling sorry for her, that she was stuck with the worst person for 16 hours.

I was so totally wrong, because when I saw Jake Ryan, sitting in that empty spot next to my seat, grinning at me with those perfect teeth, (**A/N it rhymes!)** I knew that I was stuck with the worst person, in the century.

**A/N** So I hope you like it, please R&R...Happy Belated Birthday Miley!!!


	2. 11:00:00 AM

**A/N thanks for the reviews!! **

**Jakelover13 - I don't have any good idea's right now, I just used it up...lol. If I think of anything, I'll let you know! I guess you could do a continuation of People Who Use People, or something, like many others did. You'll probably catch me reading it, because I love to read what happens, after Jake and Miley's kiss. 3**

**Igotubabe - Thanks for the idea! I think I'll use it later!**

Chapter 2

11:00:00

Jake's P.O.V.

I couldn't wait to find out who I would be sitting next to, anyone would be fine, as long as it wasn't Amber or Ashley, those girls were really irritating, and only like me because I'm famous, and good-looking, and I can act and - wait, I better stop myself. Ever since Miley complained about my ego, that one day on the beach, I have been trying to control it. I wanted to Impress Miley, and prove to her that I'm not such a bad guy.

Miley was cute, smart, and sweet; well, atleast to others. But the main reason I liked her was because she didn't like me. Okay let me rephrase that, the main reason I like her is because she's not some starstruck teen who obbsesses over me. Miley is the only one who treats me like a normal kid. It's like she knows how hard it is for celebrities. There was something odd about Miley, like she had a secret. And she wasn't telling me. Why would she anyways, though? She like hates me. But anyways, I think Miley has a big secret, and I'm going to find out, soon. Okay, maybe not, but I really want to know.  
, I looked at the empty window seat, with the blanket that was open from it's packaging. Somebody had already been here. I stared at the cup holder, which contained a Cappucino. _Ewww_...who would drink that? It was so bitter, this person must be crazy! (**A/N Happy:D**)

I turned my head as I noticed a presence next to me in the aisle. Miley was glaring at me.  
I grinned at her with my gorgeous, award winning smile. Geez, I got to cut that out.

"Hi Miley! Do you sit here?" I asked her hopefully.

"Are you sure you're sitting in the right seat, Jake?" she snatched my boarding pass from my hand, and frowned, as she returned it.This was gonna be the best 16 hours of my life. But with the look on Miley's face, I think she was thinking the opposite.

Miley's P.O.V.

This was going to be the worst 16 hours of my life. He got up, so I could move in the window seat. I made sure I stepped on his toe before I scooted in. I just stared out the window for another hour, as it seemed, but it only ended up 10 minutes.  
Soon we were lifting off the ground. I was terrified of flying! I mean, I've only done it once, as Hannah for a concert in another state, and I threw up. After that, my Dad made sure, that I would travel on buses. Jake was saying something but I ignored him. I just thought to myslef, WHY ME? Jake was so obnoxious, and his ego was bigger than his fame.  
Everyone at school had fallen for him, even the guys were in love with him. They all thought I had some kind of disorder, when everyone heard about how I don't like Jake. I squeezed Jake's hand, on the arm rest that was inbetween us, as I closed my eyes shut, when I was thrown back, as we were taking off. We were finally up, and Jake was staring at me. Then I realised that I was still holding Jake's hand. I quickly pulled away. My hands were a little sweaty, so I wiped them off on my sweatpants. Jake was still eying me, and I felt uncomfortable.

"What?!" I yelled at Jake, after 5 minutes of him still staring at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were afraid of planes."

"I'm not, I was just um, I was just missing my Dad!" That was the lamest escuse ever, but Jake seemed to believe me,  
with a dissapointed look on his face. Gross, he probably thought that I wanted to hold hands with him. After 15 minutes, the seatbelt sign went off, meaning we were stable in the air. I got up, and Jake had to get up as well so I could get out.  
I was feeling really nausiated. I walked down the aisle, and I saw Lilly while I was going. She was giggling with Amber, with tears in both girl's eyes.  
That was wierd.

"Um, hey Lilly."

"Oh, hi Miley!" She was still recovering from her giggles that she was sharing with Amber. Talk about irritating.

"Oh my gosh!" Amber told me this hilarious joke! Wanna here?"

"Hey, can I talk to you alone?" I pulled Lilly up before she even replied and dragged her into the extremely tiny bathroom. Both of us barely fit in there together.

"Miley, can you make it fast, Ambie is kind of scared on being in a moving plane all by herself." Lilly said with slight impatience in her voice. I was shocked.

"Okay first of all, since when do you call Amber, "Ambie"? Second, since when do you care about her so much,  
and what's up with all those giggles. It's only been like 30 friggin minutes! It seems like you guys are...friends"  
I gulped when I said this.

Lilly looked down at her shoes for about a minute. Silence. Finally she spoke.

"Miley, I think you are making a big deal about this." she said quietly. My anger was raising, and my face was a little red.

"Lilly! We are supposed to hate people like Amber!"

"She's not all that bad, you should get to know her." I snorted at this comment.

"Yeah, right after I kiss Jake Ryan, which, by the way, will never happen, if you haven't noticed! Don't tell me you like her! Don't you remember in 4th grade when she was chewing gum, and stuck it in your hair? You had to cut it up to your ears! Or the time, when she spit in my hotdog! Or --- " But I was cut off.

"Miley that was a long time ago! We still believed in _cooties_! We were young, and stupid."

"Um, _were_? You mean _are_. Lilly, you're stupid if you want to hang out with Amber!" my voice was raising, as so was hers.

"You're such a drama queen, Miley Hope Stewart!"

"You're a Skater-freak!" I shot back at her.

"WELL, YOU'RE HANNAH MONTANA! WITH YOUR FAKE BARBIE WIG!" she screamed.

"Shhhhh! Lilly, you jerk, somebody could hear you!"

"I don't care." she said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Well you're just jealous, because I'm Hannah Montana, and you are just, _Lilly_." I suddenly regretted what I just said, wishing to take those words back, and shove them down my throat. Too late.

"No I'm not." she whispered, her voice cracking. Her eyes tearing, and soon a tear rolled down her cheek. She unlatched the door, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Lilly! I didn't mean that!" I called out, but she was probably long gone, back giggling with Ambie. I locked the door, and threw up a couple times. I heard a knock on the door, so I quickly flushed the toilet, rinsed my mouth with water, and splashed my face with cold water. When I unlatched the door, I saw...

**A/N MUHAHAHA...it's obvious isn't it? Not, I have started chapter 3, but I won't be able to update it for a while, that's why this chapter is so long. By the way, I'm sorry about the timing, you have to be really early for international flights, because of all the security, etc. I wasn't really thinking about timing, I was more concerned about the actual story...but I'll keep it in mind next time.**


	3. 12:00:00 PM

**Chapter 2**

**12:00:00 PM**

Miley's P.O.V.

When I unlatched the door, I saw...

"Jackson?" I whispered horsely, my throat dry as I saw a face, that resembled him.

But before I knew it, the Jackson was gone! I ran outside the bathroom, looking at the aisles on the left and right side. Nobody was there. Could that have really been Jackson? No way! What could he be doing here, anyways. But then I wasn't sure, because I didn't see Jackson at all, when I was downstairs, waiting for the limo. He probably would usually have been eating breakfast at that time.

But why would he knock on the ladies toilet? Unless, he knew I was in here, crying.I finally decided that it probably wasn't him.

I was feeling dizzy by now. I checked my forehead, to see if I was running a fever or something. I was probably homesick or something, because I was stuck with Jake,  
and Lilly and I were in a huge fight, and I couldn't find Oliver. I reapplied my make-up again, because I cried so much it got messed up. I didn't want Jake to tell that I was crying, or else he would keep asking me questions, and I wasn't in the mood to talk.

I walked back to my seat, and Jake was listening to his iPod.

I took a quick peak, at his music choice, just out of curiosity. He was listening to "Who Said" sang by me, well actually Hannah Montana, same thing though. He once again had to get up so I could slide in. He moved back pretty far, probably so I wouldn't step on his toes. (**A/N LOL**)

"Do you have an iPod?" Jake asked me, still listening to his.

"Yes" I wanted him to shut up, because I didn't feel like talking, without crying. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Cool, what songs do you like listening to?" I couldn't take it anymore, I let a tear slip in my eye, and Jake noticed before I could wipe it away.

"What's wrong Miley?" he said with a concerned look on his face, like he cared. Well, he did like me.

"Nothing Jake, just leave alone." I said trying as best as I could without letting another one roll down my cheek. But I couldn't help it. Damn PMS.

"Does this have something do do with you being homesick, like you told me?" he asked me sweetly.

"No!" Now I was bawling like a baby. I couldn't help it. This was Lilly and my first really big fight, and I had a feeling, things were going to get ugly. I hated being in a fight with Lilly. How could she like Amber, out of all the people!

Jake looked at me sympathetically, and he put my head to his chest and he stroked my hair. I was too sad, and weak, to fight back. Because of my vulnerable state, I ended up telling him everything that happended, except for the Jackson part. I didn't want him to think I was crazy, even though I was. I fell asleep, and woke up,  
my head was resting on Jake's shoulder, and he was sleeping, his hand holding my hand. I quickly pulled away.  
I don't really remember what had happended before I fell asleep, but I had slipped into the the Jake Ship,  
and I knew that it was going to leave soon, with me on it.

**A/N Okay, that was a very short chapter...so surprised at who was at the door? If you don't understand the last sentence, it is basically saying that Miley, is slowly falling for Jake. But not just yet! Thanks for the awesome reviews, and the cool suggestions, please keep em' coming, and click on the magical button below!**


	4. 1:00:00 PM

**A/N Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while...but here you go.**

Chapter 4

1:00:00 PM (on Miley's watch)

Miley's P.O.V.

I fell asleep dreaming about Jake. Okay so I admit it, Jake isn't that bad. I mean he is still really obnoxious, and an ego-manic. But he is so H-O-T! He is as cute as one of my best "celeb" friends, Zac Efron. We met at Vanessa's birthday party, who is another one of my very close friends. We're tight like Paris Hilton's pants, is what we say, once we saw Paris wearing the tightest pants I've ever seen. It could probably fit a 5-year-old. But anyways, back to Jake. Wow I get off topic a lot.

So when I woke up my head was on Jake's chest and his arm was around my shoulder. His grip was tight on my shoulder so I struggled to break free. He stirred a little bit. I looked at where my head was lying at his chest. My eyeliner and mascara had smudged on his green American Eagle shirt. I sighed remembering what had happened the past couple of hours, recalling the fight with Lilly. I almost had forgotten about it.

I took out my compact and I fixed my make up once again. Then I brushed my hair. I took out my iPod, and I listened for a while staring out the window looking at the puffy clouds. I scrolled through my iPod, and listened to "Tell Me" like a million times. I was getting bored so I pulled out my notebook and a new eraser and decided to write some lyrics for a new song that I have been working on.

**45 minutes later, and an eraser the size of a pinky nail.**

After erasing and erasing, I finally perfected it. I bent down to put the notebook back in my bag. Before I could zip I felt something thick, cold, and wet slide down my back. I screamed really loud. I couldn't move, it was so cold, and it would have trickled down my back if I moved. But I turned my head to see Lilly holding a smoothie. Jake had woken up from my scream,

"Are you okay Miley?" he said alarmed. Then he noticed Lilly and glared at her. He was mad at her, because he was on my side.

"What did you do to Miley?" he said. Then he looked at me and his eyes were wide open.

"Lilly! Why the hell did you do that!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't care if the pilot could hear. Lilly just poured a smoothie down my back and I was pissed. The smoothie was now soaking through the back of my shirt. I stood up as the smoothie slid down from my neck to my stomach, staining my t-shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was aiming for your head." Lilly said sarcastically. I knew Lilly could do some stupid things when we fight. But this had gone way to far. She just ran back at her seat. I was very uncomfortable as the smoothie ran down my stomach and back.

"Did you bring extra clothing?" I nodded my head, stiffly. He looked angry too. Lilly was going to pay. "Alright let me get it, since you um, yeah." He said. I nodded again. He stood up and opened the little overhead compartment. He took out my bag and searched through it. He pulled out something. He gasped, as he pulled out my Hannah wig.

"Miley, um, why do you have a wig in your bag?"


	5. 2:00:00 PM

_Chapter 5 _

2:00:00 PM (on Miley's watch)

_

* * *

__He took out my bag and searched through it. He pulled out something. He gasped, as he pulled out my Hannah wig._

_"Miley, um, why do you have a wig in your bag?"_

_

* * *

Damn. What could I possibly say?_

"JAKE! THE CLOTHES!" I screamed, hopefully trying to make him forget about what he just saw. I guess it worked, because his eyes grew big and he threw the wig back in my bag, searching for my clothes. He looked shocked. I felt kind of bad for screaming at him like that, but it was the only thing I could think of. Who knew I could scare him, of all the people.

"Is this it?" he asked, his voice a little uneven, holding up a plastic bag. I nodded and took it from him. I went to the bathroom and I took off my shirt, and cami. Which the smoothie had soaked through. Where the hell did she even get a smoothie?  
I changed into leggings and a cute denim skirt, and then I changed into a yellow knit-top from Hollister. I wanted to impress Jake, so he would forgot about the whole wig thing, and focus on me, so I brushed my hair, and applied make-up,** (lol for the millionth time!)**  
Too bad I didn't have any accessories, I totally forgot about all that stuff. I didn't know that I would end up HAVING to change...but thanks to a little blond headed jerk...  
Anyways, I took a quick glance at the mirror, pleased. I went back to my seat. I tapped Jake on the shoulder. He looked at me, with a smile.

Jake P.O.V.

Wow, Miley looks really cute, as usual. I like her so much! I wish I could just tell her how I feel, and maybe, just maybe she might like me too. 'Yeah right Jake, like that's going to happen. She doesn't even like me.' I thought. But boy was I wrong...

Lilly P.O.V.** (Finally her first POV!)**

I couldn't believe what I had just done! I can't believe what I just did! Oh My God! What did I just do? I just poured a smoothie over my best friends head! What a friend I am! Though she was being a drama queen. I mean Amber isn't that bad, she's actually pretty cool, and I sort of feel bad for. I mean how could Ashley do that? They were best friends! Oh god, Ashley sounds  
like me a little bit, but in a different situation. WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!??!!

Miley P.O.V.

Where was Oliver anyways? He was never there, when all of this drama happens. But later, he finds out Lilly and my side of the story, and he just stays away from both of us until we resolved it. At least he's not taking sides…... I sat down, in my seat. Should I tell Jake I like him? Will he like me back? Well duh…so I guess I have no fear of rejection. Then what am I afraid of?

"Hey Jake…" I started. But just as I did, the flight attendant came with the food trolley. Great timing. She served us our platters. Jake started munching down immediately…………boys.

"Hey Miley?" he asked. My hopes raised.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered nervously.

"You have some ketchup on your mouth."

"Oh." My face burned with embarrassment. Just as I was moved my hand to wipe it, his hand beat me. He rubbed it off, and then licked his finger.

"Yumm." He said. My heart melted, right then and there.

**

* * *

****A/N Okay so that was just kind of a…what do you call them, I guess a fluffer. I just wanted to update, because everyone posted so many rockin' reviews. I am glad you liked the story. My cousin is helping me with the plot, so it might take some time, and the mid-terms are coming up like next week, but I'll try to update soon! Please review!**

**P.S. The stuff that happened between Amber and Ashley, well you'll find that out later…(once I think of it…lol)**


	6. 3:00:00 PM

**Chapter 6 **

**3:00:00 PM (on Miley's watch)**

Oliver's P.O.V.

Okay so this just sucks, I am sitting all the way in the back next to Dandruff Danny, and my seat is covered with dandruff. Gross! I can't even find Miley and Lilly.

Well I actually haven't looked yet. I couldn't even find Becca.

I have been dating Becca for a while. But we have only gone on a few dates, mostly to the bowling alley, or the movies. We hang out a lot at Rico's. But lately she has been lost in Jake Ryan. She says she's only around him because her friends are, but I last week I saw her flirting with Jake.

"Escuse me Danny!" I said trying to get out without crushing his foot. He scratched his head as I squeezed by, landing dandruff on my shoe. This was going to be a long flight.

I wonder who Miley and Lilly are sitting with. I was searching for Miley or Lilly as I walked down the aisle, when suddenly the Co-Pilot made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are experiencing emergency turbulence, so please sit down and fasten your seatbelts. We may have to follow the safety procedures, but until then stay calm." I panicked, and ran back to my seat.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V. 

Crap, my iPod ran out of batteries. And we weren't even halfway there yet! I turned towards Miley, who was staring outside the window. Her hazel eyes were deep in thought. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miley, can I – " But I was cut of because suddenly an announcement was made by the Co-Pilot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are experiencing emergency turbulence, so please sit down and fasten your seatbelts. We may have to follow the safety procedures, but until then stay calm."

I fastened my seatbelt, alarmed. Miley's eyes were wide open I noticed, with a terrorized look on her face. She started breathing really deeply, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley said almost bawling.

"It's okay Miley, we'll be all right." I said reassuringly.

I took her hand. Her nails dug deep in my skin. I had an urge to yelp in pain, but seeing Miley in such a state, made me forget.

"No Jake, we are going to die! I don't want to die like this?" She screamed. Her mascara was leaking and so was her eyeliner, but she still looked gorgeous.

"Ohmygodwhatifwedieidontwanttodielikethisandihaventevenmadeupwithlillyandishouldneverhavecomeonthistripitwasntworthitbecausenowiammadatlillystillandwehaventmadeupandicantdielikethatitwouldbehorribleand ------" As she rambled on I put my hands onto her soft sarm cheeks and I kissed her.

* * *

Miley's P.O.V. 

Jake was kissing me. Jake was kissing me. JAKE WAS KISSING ME! I repeated to myself a million times. His lips gently pressed against mine. His lips were soft, and our kiss grew passionate. I totally forgot about everything, about Lilly and my fight and the fact that I could die any second. Suddenly I realized, Jake Ryan was kissing me! I quickly pulled away, and Jake had a look of bewilderment on his face. I guess he wasn't finished yet.

"I'm a s-s-sorry. I just – I was – I wanted…." He trailed off, breathing heavily. I was in a daze as well.

"You wanted to distract me right?" I said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess and also because – actually never mind." The last part he mumbled, so I couldn't here what he said. I wanted him to kiss me because he liked me, but he only kissed me to basically well shut me up. But he was also trying to comfort me too. I smiled weakly.

"Let's just forget about it." I said. The turbulance had stopped, though the seatbelt sign was still on. I felt like an idiot.

"yeah" He mumbled.

But as Jake sat there he knew that he didn't kiss Miley to distract her, but because he really liked her.

Now he was more head over heals in love with her, after that fiery kiss they shared. It was like no other girls he had ever kissed. Jake looked at Miley with a sad smile, wishing that she loved him as much as her. Maybe he should just give up. Jake had tried everything to impress Miley and he had given her so many hints.

But, he wouldn't give up. Nope, instead he had a better idea.

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked this chapter, and I would like to thank Igotubabe for the idea of the turbulance and the whole kissing...etc.**

**I have midterms this week, and I have to study and stuff so I won't be updating for a while that's why I updated! I didn't get so many reviews as I would have expected in my last chapter, so please review! I am trying to get atleast 80 reviews...good or bad. Well, actually good...lol!**


	7. 4:00:00 PM

**Chapter 7 **

**4:00:00 PM (on Miley's watch)**

* * *

Jake's P.O.V. 

Okay so here's the plan, I am going to make Miley jealous. Maybe she'll start having feelings for me. As I sorted out my plan, Rachelle passed me.

"Hi, _Jake_" she said in a flirty voice.

Hmmm, Rachelle was pretty and popular. Just the person to make Miley jealous.

"Rachelle, how's it going?" I said in the cockiest voice, despite my vows to control my ego. Rachelle smiled and replied,

"Oh, I am just feeling a little lonely."

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, Rachelle."

"Yeah?" she said in a hopeful tone.

"Will you go out with me?"

"YES – I mean yes." Miley choked on the water she was drinking. Did that mean something? I didn't know what to do now with Rachelle, so I stood up and kissed her on the foundation-covered cheek.

* * *

Miley's P.O.V. 

What the hell! I gagged on my water when I heard those words spoken by Jake Ryan. I can't believe he asked Rachelle out! I clutched on to the armrest, feeling dizzy. I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw Jake kiss Rachelle on the cheek. I felt like slapping her, and pushing her away. I wish that could be me. I shouldn't be mad at Rachelle, because I had my many chance with Jake, which I turned down.

"Oh Jake, what should I do? I have to sit next to this old lady, and she is snoring!" Rachelle whined. What a spoiled brat.

"Well, why don't you sit on my lap." Jake said casually patting his lap. I almost knocked the water from the table. He did not just say that! Rachelle's tiny little butt took a seat on Jake's lap. This was happening too fast for me. I shut my eyes tight, trying to erase the image.

I dreamed that Jake and Rachelle had gotten married on a ship, Rachelle looking great in her white gown, with diamond studded shoes. And there stood Jake, looking handsome in his brilliant white tuxedo. Lilly was hugging Rachelle; I guess she was the brides-made. I was also on the ship, wearing a ragged up dress, which I've never even seen before. Suddenly the boat tipped and I tried to balance, but failed. I slipped of the ship into the ocean. Jake, Rachelle, and Lilly were laughing at me, as I drowned.

Next thing, I was awake. Jake was shaking me. I had cold sweat all over my face and neck. Rachelle was still sitting on Jake's lap.

"Miley are you okay?" Jake asked

"You were like, screaming, so I woke you up."

"Umm, yeah I think so. It was just a nightmare." I was shivering, so I pulled the blanket closer to my face. Rachelle was staring at me weirdly. Jake noticed this, and he put his hand to my forehead.

"Wow Miley, you are very hot."

"I know, I am." I said trying to make a joke about it, but my words came out slow and dry.

"I think you have a fever." He said.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just use the bathroom or something." Jake pushed Rachelle of his lap, and he got up so I could get out. This time, I stepped on Rachelle's perfectly manicured toes.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"Oh, whoops. Clumsy me!"

I splashed my face with water, which came out cold, making me shiver more. When I got back, I almost fainted. Jake and Rachelle were making out.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V. 

"Hey, Rachelle." I said, and then I pulled her into a kiss.

Hopefully when Miley gets out, she'll see us kissing. Rachelle's kiss was nothing like Miley's. There was no electricity or sparks to it. But I continued on anyways, for the sake of my plan. Miley looked shocked when she saw us, I noticed, in the corner of my eye. She just stood there for a long time. Then she took a deep breath and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Miley, didn't see you." I said breaking my kiss with Rachelle, thank god! She mumbled something I couldn't hear, as she slid in. Just like I had done, Rachelle stepped back as Miley scooted in.

* * *

Miley's P.O.V. 

I was still in a daze. It was hard to imagine, that an hour ago Jake was kissing me, and now he's kissing Rachelle. I took out my notebook and started scribbling lyrics.

_Uh-oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinematic  
Yeah, you  
You're charming  
Got everybody star struck  
I know...  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

_Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh, sure  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La, la  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this cinema_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
When we're together  
It's for real  
No playin'_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song._

I put my notebook away, and shed a few tears, covering them with my blanket.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V. 

I couldn't tell if the jealousy was working for Miley.** (A/N Boys, no offense, are really oblivious)** She looked depressed, but that was probably because she had a fever. Rachelle was really bugging me now, going on and on about us. Something I could tell was that Rachelle was only dating me for publicity, and because I was cute, and because – stop Jake!

Miley fell asleep again, and Rachelle got up to use the bathroom. Miley's notebook was popping out of her bag. So I pulled it out. I saw her writing stuff in it earlier, so I was curious to find out what it was. Gently, without trying to make much noise, I turned the pages to find lyrics. A lot of them I recognized as Hannah Montana songs. That's weird, why would Miley write lyrics of Hannah Montana in her notebook? I flipped through the book some more, when I stopped at a page. I read the lyrics about a million times, and I knew that Miley liked me.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I tried to make it long, and it's 12:53 AM, so I am sorry if some stuff doesn't make sense...but thanks for the AWESOME reviews...they are so sweet. And once again, I would like to thank my cousin Sarah, for helping me with some the ideas (we stayed up for hours over Christmas break trying to think of the plot). **

**But please review, it means a lot to me! And if you have any other friends into Hannah Montana, then get them to read some of these!! I'll update soon...only if you guys review! Ideas are always welcome...so click the magic button.**


	8. 5:00:00 PM

**A/N - This chapter is rated T for language. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 8 **

**5:00:00 PM (on Miley's watch)**

* * *

Jake's P.O.V. 

I flipped more through the pages. The pages were full of Hannah Montana lyrics. I recognized them from her album. There were also some I haven't even heard of, but under the title it said_ 'By: Hannah Montana'_.

Miley moaned. I looked at her, sleeping. She was sweating, and shivering at the same time. Now I was very worried. I shook her again. She screamed and opened her eyes, which were blood-shot red. Though her face was very pale.

"It's okay Miley." I said in my softest voice, and I held her hand, which was burning.

I took the back of my hand and I pressed it against her forehead, than her neck. I was no doctor, but I knew she had a high fever.

"You definitely have a fever, so don't even say that you are fine."

"Ugh. I d-d-don't – " but she was too weak to continue, and there was no point for her to argue, because she knew she had a fever. She nodded.

I pushed the service button. The flight attendant came immediately.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Um, she, Miley, has a high fever. Can we give her medicine or something?"

"Hold on, I'll be back in a minute." The flight attendant said.

She came back with a thermometer, and gave it to me, since she couldn't reach Miley since I was sitting by the window. I took it, as Miley slowly opened her mouth. I gently placed it in her mouth and held it there. About 10 seconds later I pulled it out after it started to beep. It was 103.8!

"Oh my God." I mumbled handing it to the flight attendant. Her eyes grew wide. Miley looked at us nervously.

"What is it?" Miley asked her words dry.

"Oh it's just a normal fever." The flight attendant said. But I knew she was just saying that so she wouldn't get Miley worried. She left quickly before Miley could say anything.

"Where did she go?"

"I think she went to get medicine." She moaned and coughed. She coughed for like 2 minutes. Then she started sobbing a little bit. I couldn't take it any longer, and I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"It'll be okay." I whispered in her ear, trying to reassure her.

* * *

Miley's P.O.V. 

The flight attendant came back with a tray. It had 2 Tylenols, 1 Ibuprofen, a bowl of lukewarm water and a towel. It also had a cup of water on it. Jake opened his tray as she set it down.

"Jake, honey, you should probably move to an empty seat, otherwise you might get a fever to. I'll sponge her."

"No, it's okay. I'll do it." Jake said

"I don't think that would be wise. It would be horrible if you got sick too."

"I don't want to leave her. I'll do it." Jake said firmly.

For saying that, I wanted to jump and kiss him. But I couldn't even curve my mouth to form a smile.

"Um, okay. But you be careful. I'll be back in 15 minutes to check up on her, and if the medicine isn't helping then, well – hopefully it should work." She said quietly in Jake's ear. Although I couldn't hear her, but Jake nodded.

I let out a shiver, and Jake threw his blanket off and he wrapped it around my other blanket and tucked it in my chin.

"Th-th-thanks." I shivered.

"Shhhh. You need all your energy." He took the 2 Tylenols and Ibuprofen and put it in my mouth. Then he handed me the glass. The cool water slid down my throat, and I shivered once again.

* * *

Regular P.O.V. 

Jake removed the armrest that separated him and Miley. He took grabbed her soflty and he moved her body onto his lap. He took off her flip-flops and put her feet on the seat. Miley then slept on Jake's lap, as he sponged her with the lukewarm water. Soon Miley fell asleep, and Rachelle came.

"Jake! What are you doing? Why is Miley like on you?" She screamed. Rachelle's lipstick was smudged and her hair was really wild. She had been gone for a long time.

"Shhhh! You're gonna wake her up!" Jake whispered in a harsh tone.

"And where have you been?" Jake asked with an annoyed tone.

"N-n-nowhere." She stuttered. Just than a kid named Josh came down the aisle.

"There you are, Rach! You left your purse on my seat." Josh had lipstick smudged on his lips.

"So that's where you were! Kissing other boys. Well you know what Rachelle it's over!" Jake yelled.

"No, Jakey, I didn't mean too I'm so sorry! Josh was the one who kissed me." Rachelle said, lying.

"Don't ever call me _Jakey_, so FUCK OFF!" Jake screamed. Everyone was staring at Jake with shock. Rachelle ran away crying. He felt kind of bad, because he was using her, but she still cheated on him so I guess they were even; but she didn't have to know that.

"Whew." Jake said when Rachelle left.

"Jake, how long has it been?" Miley croaked her eyes half open.

"About an hour or something." Jake said. Miley started crying again. She shivered so much that Jake got up from her lap, and lay down next to her. It was a tight fit, but he managed. Then he held her in his arms like a little baby, and he whispered soothing words in her ear, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N - I kind of took this last part from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants: Girls in Pants, with Bridget and Eric. I loveeeeee that book! I haven't read the new one yet, but I ordered it from the library, so it should come soon! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I didn't, because it was kind of boring and short, because I just wanted to update, so I guess you can call this a filler. There will be a lot of fillers because since the story is called 24, and each chapter is about an hour, I am going to have about 24 chapters, or less, so I have a LOT to write, and I am still trying to think of a plot that will last long, but until then, there you go! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE...REVIEW!!! If I get to 120 reviews, I promise I will update and write a really LONG chapter! So pretty please review!**


	9. 6:00:00 PM

**A/N Yay! Computer is working!!**

* * *

Amber's P.O.V. 

I looked at Lilly who was sleeping. Her mouth was open and she was snoring. So much had happened these past couple of days.

Everything was changing, and I felt kind of bad for ruining Miley and Lilly's friendship. I always hated them because, well, actually I don't know why I hated them. I guess I didn't like them because they weren't as popular as me and Ashley.

Ashley.

The name makes me feel like throwing up. I can't believe she did that. How could she have the nerve? It all started after I got to perform with Hannah Montana for that singing contest.

**Flashback**

_"Oh my gosh, Ashley! I still can't believe I won that contest! And I got to meet Hannah Montana!" said Amber._

"_Yeah, I know, you've told me for the millionth time. It's on the radio, and in the TV, in fact, I've heard it too many times!" Ashley said with an annoyed tone._

"_Sorry, it's just so –" Amber started_

"_Exciting!" They both said at the exact same time, with a bored expression on Ashley's face._

"_Ooooh Tssssss!"_

_A boy with shaggy blonde hair approached them. He was tall and very handsome and looked a little like Jake Ryan. He was in the popular crowd, and Amber and Ashley had a crush on him, mainly because he looked like Jake, and because he was a football player. His name was Teddy Rossman._

"_Amber, I was wondering, um, well how do I say this? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked a little nervously._

"_YES! I mean yeah." Amber said excitedly._

"_Wow, really?" _

"_Yeah, why are you surprised?" Amber asked curiously._

"_Well, it's just that, well a lot of guys want to go out with you, and you chose me!"_

"_Well, yeah." Amber said blushing a little bit._

"_Well, are you busy tonight? Maybe we can catch a movie or something." _

"_Okay."_

"_Well I'll pick you up at 7. I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek and ran, just as the bell rang. Ashley looked jealous. Amber noticed but she shrugged it off. _

_Big Mistake_.

One Week Later 

"_Hmm, I wonder where Ashley is." Amber thought. She was supposed to meet her to go to the mall, and then the beach. Amber waited outside Hollister._

_She took out her cell phone, and called Ashley for the millionth time. The call went straight to her answering machine:_

"_Hey, like, I'm not here right now, so, like, leave a message, and if you are cool, I'll call back!"_

_Amber shut her phone._

'_Oh my gosh, I hope she's okay, what if something happened to her.' Amber thought to herself. _

_Amber was a little worried, because Ashley always answered her phone. _

'_She's probably fine, that little jerk stood me up.' Amber thought, as she dialed Teddy's number. She decided to call Teddy to see if he wanted to meet up with her at the beach. It went to his answering machine too, on the first ring._

"_Hey, not here right now, so talk to this cool machine!" _

_Beeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp_

"_Hi, Teddy, this is Amber. Why isn't any one picking up their phone? Grrr…anyways, let's meet up at the beach! I'll be there in 10 minutes, so you better get this message. Tootles!" _

_Amber called her chauffer to pick her up and drop her off at the beach._

_Right when her chauffer dropped her off at the beach, she went to look for Teddy. She couldn't find him. She asked a few people._

"_Hey, Lisa, have you seen Teddy, you know, my boyfriend?" _

"_Yeah I did, I think he's over by Rico's." Lisa replied._

"_But – um, you probably don't want to go there!" She said suddenly in a panicked tone._

"_Why?"_

"_Well, um, because, uh, I heard that someone threw up there! Yeah, that's it! It's really nasty. So you shouldn't go, it smells really bad, and you don't want to ruin those sandals, right? Where did you get them anyways? They are so cute!" Lisa stuttered and rambled on. She seemed nervous._

"_Well, okay whatever, I'll see you later." Amber said heading off towards Rico's. She was still going to go. She wanted to see Teddy. _

"_You shouldn't go to Rico's, really." Lisa called back at Amber's shoulders._

_Amber just shrugged._

_There were only a few people at Rico's. There was one couple who was making out. Amber went over towards them and tapped the girl on the shoulder._

"_Have you seen –" but Amber couldn't continue. Because when the girl turned around, it turned out to be Ashley. Making out with Teddy. _

_Amber gasped. Then she slapped Teddy, and then Ashley. _

"_How could you both do this to me?" Amber screamed, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran, faster than she ever had. And nobody stopped her._

As I remembered, tears sprung in my eyes. I hadn't talked to Ashley since then. Teddy and Ashley had tried to talk to me, but I ignored them. I had about 35 missed calls from both of them.

Not many people knew what happened. That day there had been only a few people at Rico's, and none of them were in our grade. But a lot of people at school knew _something_ happened between us, because we haven't been hanging out.

Lilly stirred. I looked at her again. I was the cause of all this shit between Miley and Lilly. At first I was happy, but now it makes me sad. I mean, it reminds me so much of Ashley and me.

I didn't hear Miley and Lilly's argument in the bathroom, only something about Hannah Montana, and a wig, but that's all. But I knew something was wrong when I saw Lilly running out of the bathroom with tears. Like me, back at Rico's.

Even though it meant jeopardizing my popularity status, I knew exactly what to do. I shut me eyes, and smiled, feeling happy for the first time, since the past few days. (Well, the second time.)

* * *

**A/N I am soo happy, my computer is working, my Dad fixed it. So, I hope you liked this chapter...you'll hear Amber's side of the story soon...this is probably the longest chapter in the story...!! Thanks for all the reviews...I asked for 120, and I got a lot more, so thanks everyone! Now, I'm wondering if I should have Oliver and Lilly as a couple...you guys decide! So when you review (which I hope you do!) you can tell me if you want a Lolliver!**


	10. 7:00:00 PM

**A/N Lol...i had to repost this chapter! Read the author note.**

**Chapter 10**

**7:00:00 PM (on Miley's watch)**

* * *

Reactions; they tell how someone is feeling, or what someone thinks. Reactions show whether a person is happy or sad, confused, disgusted, or touched. That's how a lot of people felt, when they passed E6. For Oliver, it was confusion, for Rachelle it was disgust, and for the old lady with the bright red hair, it was a touching feeling. But what made E6 express feelings, and emotions, and reactions? It was the 2 figures, wrapped around each other.

Jake and Miley.

They appeared to be sleeping, as Miley's head was buried in Jake's neck, and Jake had his arms wrapped around her shoulder. Jake and Miley had a slight peaceful smile on their of their faces. But for Miley, the smile covered more emotions, which was mostly sadness. She was sad and pained at the fact that Lilly and her were fighting, Jake didn't seem to care for her anymore, he had moved on (atleast that's what she thought). For Jake, the smile covered determination. He was determined to get Miley, to be able to hug her, and kiss her, hold her hand, be able to talk to her when she's down, and hold her in his arms forever, just like now. He wanted so much more, (not in that sick way) but his determination though was wearing out. What hadn't he tried to do? Miley was the only girl who wasn't head over heels for him, and that made him want her more.

Awkard; a feeling that usually happens when you wake up to find your arms wrapped against someone, who you aren't steady with. That's exactly how Jake and Miley felt. They woke up at the same time, when that old lady with the red hair said,

"AWWWW! LOOK AT THOSE TWO LITTLE LOVE BIRDS!" she screamed. Jake and Miley immediately opened their eyes. As soon as they did, Miley gasped trying to move away from Jake and she landed on the floor. She quickly got up, and smoothed her denim skirt. Jake was sitting straight now, fiddling with his seatbelt. Yup, totally awkward

"Oh sorry, did I wake ya'll up?? Well you two have fun now!" said the old lady as she left.

"Miley…I umm, listen we need to talk…." It was now or never for Jake. He couldn't hold it back, he needed to confess. After reading Miley's lyrics, he knew that there was a place in her heart for him. So much had happened. He couldn't let another chance slip away.

"Jake, I'm really sorry for the past couple of hours. I dumped all my emotions on you. I understand that we should just forget about it like the kiss, and everything else. And I want to thank you for taking care of me while I've had my fever." Miley let out in a breath. She knew Jake didn't like her back, and she just had to get over the fact that he'd moved on.

"But I was going to say –" but he was cut off by the flight attendant. She always came at the wrong time.

"Anything to drink?" She said in her high-pitched voice. She was very thin, and beautiful with a model-like figure.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried.

"Yeah?" Jake replied slightly irritated that he was interrupted.

"You're Jake Ryan!" she screamed.

"Oh really?" Miley muttered under her breath. Jake snorted.

"What was that?"

"I said I'll have water." Miley replied with an innocent look. But she ignored Miley.

"So like, you are the guy from Zombie High?" she said casually like she didn't really know.

"Yeah." Jake wasn't really in the mood for all this fame. But he had to be nice to everyone; otherwise on the next issue of People the headline will be 'Is The Zombie Slayer On Steroids?'.

"Oh my gosh! I love that show!" she said suddenly.

"Um that's I please have water too?"

"Oh sure! Of course!" She poured a glass of water and gave it to Jake. Then she left.

"Umm…do you want my water?" Jake said to Miley, who was a little pissed.

"No." she said a little snappy. To her it seemed like Jake was enjoying the publicity he just received. After all, he was smiling.

"Listen, Miley, I…um read your lyrics. You know the one you wrote about me and well I – "

"You read my lyrics! How could you? You think you can go digging around someone's purse, because you are Mr. Teen Hottie of the Year? And besides, how do you know that songs about you? You think everything is always revolving around you! I'm sorry to break the news….BUT NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!" Miley screamed as she grabbed her purse, and slipped on her flip-flops.

"I'm going to go sit with Oliver!" she screamed.

"Wait…Miley!" he called, but she flicked him off.

Miley searched for Oliver, and finally found him. Gross, he was sitting next to Dandruff Danny.

"Oliver! There you are! I haven't seen you at all!" Oliver though didn't really look at her. He was avoiding her.

"Hello, earth to Oliver?" Miley said once again waving her hand in front of his face, trying as close as possible not to touch Danny.

"Oh, hi Miley." He said coolly.

"What's up with you?" Miley said noticing the tone of his voice. But Miley didn't have to ask, she knew what was happening. Oliver had already heard Lilly's side of the story already, and he was taking her side. Why did Oliver always do that? When Lilly and Miley always had tiny arguments, Oliver would always back her up.

"Fine Oliver, be like that!" Miley said, and she walked off. Oliver was mad at her, Lilly hated her, and Jake was never going to change. Where could Miley go? She asked a few people, well, she asked everyone. She was not going back where Jake was sitting. She needed to cool off and think. She finally found a spot……next to Ashley. Boy this was going to be an interesting flight.

* * *

**A/N So I had to repost this chapter again because, I made a lot of mistakes, and I wanted to fix them. I also said that if you noticed there was a slight Moliver…..I meant to say Loliver…..because Oliver always takes Lilly side….Haha….it's definitely gonna be a Jiley….and a slight Loliver. Alright so like I already said….some of the chapters are going to be short and fluffy, because I have about 14 chapters left, and therez not much you can do on a plane….so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. 8:00:00 PM

**Chapter 11**

**8:00:00 PM**

* * *

Miley hesitated at first, but she was probably better off sitting here with Ashley, than anyone else. Ashley was sitting alone, and her head was resting on the seat, and her eyes were closed. But, she wasn't sleeping, she wasn't even tired. Ashley was thinking, think about the past week. So much had happened, in one week. Ashley shut her eyes, recalling the past events that had taken place in her life. 

It all started when Amber won that singing competition. No, it probably started way before that, when Ashley met Amber. They instantly clicked, I mean, they were both rich, spoiled, and they were both pretty selfish. But Amber always was better than Ashley. She had a better voice, she had better looks, she had a better popularity status, she had better attitude. Amber even had more money than Ashley. Ashley was always the sidekick, or the fruit cup, while Amber was the hero, or the chocolate cake. Ashley always tried to be better than Amber, but she never succeeded. One thing that Amber got was all the guys. They all loved her, each one of them. Nerds, jocks, geeks, punks, skater-dudes, and so many more. But Ashley tried never to let it get to her. Though she envied Amber, she would stay loyal. And that's what she did, even last week, though Amber didn't know it.

Not many people know about the whole incident with Amber and Teddy, maybe just a few. But word hadn't spread, surprisingly. Teddy probably had something to do with it.

Teddy.

He was the whole cause of all of the mess. Though he may look innocent, he was just like all of those other jerks. A two-timer.

Flashback (Ashley's P.O.V.)

"Oh my gosh, Ashley! I still can't believe I won that contest! And I got to meet Hannah Montana!" said Amber.

"_Yeah, I know, you've told me for the millionth time. It's on the radio, and in the TV, in fact, I've heard it too many times!" I was getting pretty tired of all that news. I guess you could say I was jealous._

"_Sorry, it's just so –" Amber started_

"_Exciting!" We both said at the same time, with more enthusiasm in her voice, than in mine. My voice was dripping in sarcasm, but she was too proud to notice. What an ego, that girl had._

"_Ooooh Tssssss!" we said, as we took our index finger, and crossed them together. We always did that, when we say the same thing. It was kind of like our signature, and we've been doing that since we first met each other._

_Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I spotted Teddy Rossman who appeared to be walking towards us. Teddy was this really cute football player. He looked like Jake Ryan, who was oh so hott. I've been crushing on Teddy for a while now. But I forgot about him, when I heard Jake was coming to our school. But then Jake left to shoot a few episodes for Zombie High, which by the way is my favorite show! Anyways, he left for about two weeks, and nothing was that exciting anymore, except for the fact that Amber had met Hannah Montana and all that stuff. While Jake was gone, I spotted Teddy, and redeveloped my crush on him. I hadn't seen him for a while, and his hair was a little more blonde, but there was still that dirty brown meshed in. He had grown taller too, and his body, don't let me get started. _

_Well anyways he was walking towards Amber and me. I patted my hair together, trying to flatten the frizz. And licked my lips to give it that shiny, I-am-wearing-lipgloss look. Then I flashed a brilliant smile at him. But as I thought he was coming towards me, he actually turned towards Amber, and then to my horror asked her out._

_And of course, she said yes. I felt like punching her. How could she? Amber knew that I liked him, after that one night when we played truth or dare at her house. I felt so enraged! I took a few deep breaths, and I managed a smile. Maybe Amber forgot about what I told her. I avoided Amber the whole rest of the day, which was kind of hard, since we most of the same classes. And if we didn't have the same classes, than we would have classes close to each other, which meant that we would usually walk together. But I took another route. Amber didn't even notice. She was so involved with herself, and she was obsessing about Teddy Rossman, and gushing about how cute he was. Before he even asked her out, she didn't even acknowledge him. _

_I went to biology for 7th period. Teddy was in that class with me, except we sat far away from each other since the stupid teacher always assigned everything. Like partners. She assigned us all partners because we were dissecting frogs. I was with Oliver….ughhhh. I wrinkled my nose and frowned. But thankfully, I was saved by Becca Weller. _

"_Hey Amber, can we switch partners?" Becca asked quietly in my ear._

"_Of course!" I said, without even asking her who her partner was._

_It was Teddy Rossman. Oh boy._

_I didn't really feel like talking to Teddy. I was kind of mad at him. I mean, I didn't really have a reason to be, but I just wished that he had asked me out instead of Amber. Teddy flashed me a wide grin that would make my heart melt, but how could it melt when it was already broken?_

_He pulled the chair closer towards me, and touched my hand, with his soft fingers, tracing small circles on it. I shivered. What the hell was he doing? I pulled my hand away. Even though I was angry at Amber, I would never flirt with her boyfriend. But he obviously would flirt with someone other than his girlfriend, like what he was doing to me right now. I scooted my chair away from him, just as the teacher handed out the little glass containers with the dead frogs. Gross. I grabbed the forceps, and I put on my goggles, and I started to poke it._

"_That's not how you do it." He said softly in my ear. I didn't even realize how close we were now. His body was pressed into my back, and he was looking over my shoulder. I tried to move away, but his hand took my hand, and he moved the forceps to a really squishy area to the frog. I pulled away so suddenly, I knocked the container with the frog, and it shattered to pieces. The shards of glass were everywhere. Luckily I didn't get hurt, since I was wearing gloves, but he did. His hand was pretty gory._

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said loudly, as the teacher walked towards us to help clean the glass up. _

"_I think I'll go to the nurse. Can you come with me?" he asked me. I couldn't say no, after hurting him, so I nodded my head. We walked through the empty halls towards the nurse's office. Suddenly he pulled me with his clean hand, and took me to a janitors closet._

"_What are you doing? Why did you take me here, in this filthy closet." I said disgusted. There were dust bunnies everywhere, and the floor was dirty. If that stupid janitor can clean the whole school, why can't even clean his closet? Back to the closet…what was he trying to do?_

"_Ashley, I've always liked you, I wanted you! Will you go out with me?" He leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed him back._

"_What the hell! You are dating Amber! And if you wanted me so bad, than why did you ask her?" I shouted at him. My blood was boiling now. I was about to open the door, when he opened his mouth._

"_Well, I'm not really dating her, I mean we didn't make it official or anything." He said a little nervously._

"_You asked her to be your girlfriend. I was there when you asked." I said angrily. _

"_I know, but now that I realize it, I don't think she is the one for me, I think you are. I mean, yeah Amber's pretty and all, but I've had my eyes on you. And first thing, school is over, I think I'm going to end things with Amber, and tell her about us. I really want this to work, and I know that you may say no, but I hope you don't." He smiled sweetly._

"_I don't know Teddy, Amber will be pretty hurt when she finds out you're breaking up with her for me." _

"_Okay, maybe I should wait a little bit until I break up with her, but until then will you consider it?" then Teddy gave me those puppy down eyes. I turned away._

"_Maybe, I'll think about it." _

"_I knew you would." And Teddy kissed me on the cheek, and opened the door. I felt really happy, but yet, I felt like I was betraying Amber. I followed Teddy silently to the nurse's office. She wasn't there, so Teddy went to the bathroom to wash his hands. _

_One Week Later_

_I was heading towards Rico's because Teddy had some great news he wanted to tell me, and he called me. After the whole closet thing, he flirted shamelessly with me. I was a little nervous today. I think he called me because it probably had something to do with Amber and him. I hadn't seen Amber for most of my classes that day, because she was getting her invisible braces tightened. Yeah, that's right, she has invisible braces. Nobody knew about them, because her lips were kind of pouty, which covered her lips most of the time. It sounds weird, but it's true. When I arrived at Rico's I put my pink Vera Bradley purse, on my lap, and sat down on the tall stools. Of course Amber's Vera Bradley was better, because it cost more, and it was brand new. She opened like 14 of them each. And she got a new one every other week. I only had 4 of them, which according to Amber were so last season. _

_I waited for a while, and I was so fed up, I walked along the beach. I took out my cell phone to see what time it was. It was quarter past four; I had come at 3:30. Suddenly a big wave splashed, and I tried to run away, but my cell phone slipped in the process. It landed in the water. Uh-oh. It was a new pink razor. I rolled up my pants, and wadded through the water. I fished it out, and flipped it on. It wasn't working. I was going to be grounded, that razor was pretty new. I got it because Amber had one too. But after I got mine, she got hers studded with Australian diamonds. I headed back to Rico's and Teddy was standing there. He had his cell phone, and was turning it off._

"_Hi, what's the big news?" _

"_Well, I talked to Amber, and she decided it was a good idea to break up. She said something about Jake Ryan and something else, I don't remember. Then I asked her about us, and she said it was a great idea, and that we were meant to be!" Teddy said obviously lying. But I didn't know that…yet._

"_Are you sure she's okay with it?" I asked really excited. I was so happy!_

"_A hundred-percent sure." Then he slowly moved closer to me, and his lips met mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and the kissing intensified, and it turned out like a make-out session. Then suddenly I heard a gasp. We broke a part, and there stood Amber, in shock. She came right up to Teddy and slapped him._

"_How could you both do this to me?" she screamed, as tears rolled down her cheek. I was really confused. Had we done something wrong. I thought Teddy and her both broke up. Then I realized what Teddy did. Before I could say anything to Amber, she was gone. I slapped Teddy than ran after her. _

Ashley tried calling Amber about 20 times, but Amber blocked all of her calls. Ashley also tried to talk to her in school and explain what happened. But Amber, and her new group of friends, would just ignore her, and gossip about her calling her a slut and a backstabber, and other nasty comments. As for Teddy, he realized what he did, and he tried apologizing to Amber, but she ignored him. He also tried to talk to Ashley, but she would just run away whenever she saw him. Ashley opened her eyes, which were by now tearing, and saw Miley standing there.

"What do you want?" Amber said quickly wiping her tears.

"I was wondering if I could sit here? Hey, are you okay?" Miley asked, when she noticed Ashley wiping her tears.

"Yes I'm fine." Ashley said, her voice cracking. Suddenly she erupted into tears, just like Miley had done hours earlier with Jake. Miley sat down next to Ashley and for the first time in her life, she hugged Ashley. Ashley, the girl who had always been enemies with her. But as Miley comforted Ashley, she realized Ashley never did anything. It was always Amber who acted bitchy. Ashley was just there. Yeah sure, sometimes she would say something, but usually she was just like Amber's weak sidekick. And as Miley hugged Ashley, Ashley only cried harder, finally uncovering all her emotions she had been holding in for the past week, and she didn't even try to push Miley away. She just sat there, and cried her heart out, which would never melt again by Teddy, and would always be broken with Amber.

* * *

**A/N So I officially declare this to be my longest chapter, it was 5 pages, not too long, but it is the longest in the story. I know this Amber/Ashley stuff is pretty boring, but next chapter will be more about Jake and Miley!! And maybe some Lilly/Oliver stuff...until then review!!! **


	12. 9:00:00 PM

**A/N Omg, I don't know why people seriously read this story. I HATE 24. I think it is the crappiest story I've ever written. Anyways, lol I finally updated. I want more JILEY!!! But first they have to resolve their problem. So a lot of Jake and Miley in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**9:00:00 PM**

* * *

**Amber's POV**

It was time for this madness to end. Lilly's been nice and all, but I really miss Ashley. I don't think we should be fighting over a boy. Then again, he was my boyfriend and she cheated on him. Maybe we should talk…

Lilly was sound asleep so I unbuckled my seatbelt and headed for Ashley. When I got there, my heart almost broke. Ashley was in tears, and Miley was trying to comfort her.

"Hey, um, Miley, can I talk to Ashley?"

"Um, yeah. I guess so." Miley got up, and I scooted in. Ashley didn't seem to notice that Miley and me switched places. So I hugged Ashley just as Miley had a second ago. She continued to cry harder.

"Hey, Ashley…"

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I hope they resolve everything; it's so dumb how they are fighting. Wait, I shouldn't be saying that.

Now where am I going to sit? Everything is messed up between all my friends, and Jake. I don't think I can take this anymore. I think I should resolve things with Jake. But I still can't believe he read my diary. He could have figured out my secret. Boys are SO stupid! Just when everything is going great…BAM they have to ruin it.

I nervously walked down the aisle towards Jake.

No, I don't think I'm ready to make up with him. He's such a jerk! As I passed Jake, I noticed he was sleeping. He was snoring, so he was probably deep in sleep. I guess I could sit there, and when he wakes up I'll find somewhere else to sit.

Now, how was I going to get into my seat? I had the window seat, and he had the aisle, and his legs were all stretched out. Only one choice.

I was going to crawl over him.

I didn't want to wake him up, but as his snoring grew louder, I knew that he probably wouldn't wake up. So I kicked my flip-flops off and threw them near my seat. I stood on the edge of his seat. Now I was standing, maybe I could jump. No. I probably shouldn't.

I positioned myself into the crawling position and I put both knees on my thigh, and I crawled. He suddenly stopped snoring. Uh-oh.

He opened his eyes. I was still kind on top of him. I was a little stuck getting to my seat.

"Um, Miley, what are you doing?" Jake asked groggily.

"I was trying to get to my seat." I snapped back at him.

"You could have woken me up you know." He replied.

"Leave me alone Jake!" I whisper/yelled.

"Miley, can we please talk about this?" he begged. I look at him with an icy glare, which softened. There were tears forming in his eye. I softened a bit.

"How could you do that Jake? You totally invaded my personal space!" I sighed.

"I...I'm sorry, Miley. But what's the big deal? I mean, isn't it better that I read it? Otherwise we'd just be stuck crushing on each other!"

"So you expected that after reading it and telling me, we would happily be a couple? And it IS a big deal. That book is like my diary!" I said

"Well, yeah, I guess that's what I thought. Wait, how can that be your diary, if all it has are songs?" He asked confused.

"Well those songs have feelings in them, and also those songs have a great importance in them!" I said as I thought about Hannah Montana.

"All it did was have Hannah Montana lyrics in them!" Jake said, his tone raised slightly.

"Oh yeah, and Miley, you never told me why you have that wig in your bag. Is that another secret? I though you were my friend, why don't you tell me these things?" Oh god. He remembered. What should I say?

"Jake, we've only been friends for a couple of hours. I can't tell you about that. It's a…secret." Jake had a bewildered expression on his face.

"How is a wig a secret…unless…OH MY GOD! Miley, you should have told me sooner!" Jake said with eyes all big.

"So you finally figured it out. Please don't tell anyone Jake! It's my deepest secret! Only you, me, my family, and Lilly and Oliver know about this!"

"If you tell anyone, I swear I'll get my lawyer to sew you!" I said a little scared that he would blab.

"Well, Miley, people are going to find out sooner or later. I'm really sorry about that. I will do anything to help you." Jake seriously looked like he was about to cry. He suddenly hugged me, and sniffled a little.

"What are you talking about Jake?" I asked confused. Why would he cry if he found out I was Hannah Montana, and why would he try to help me?

"You know, about your leukemia." He said quietly. What?! So this is what he thought my secret was!

"WHAT?! Jake I don't have leukemia!" I said surprised.

"Well, than why do you have wigs?" I sighed. I think it was time to tell him.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I deserve a spanking. Lol. I haven't updated forever. Like I said in my previous author's note...I don't really like writing this story. If I didn't have so many readers, I would probably delete the story. But I want, thanks to you guys and your awesome reviews. I know this chapter was really short, but atleast it was something? Right? Lol. Okay, so this chapter didn't really have romance, but it was still Miley and Jake. THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!! **

**-Saba**

**P.S. I wrote a new story called _Oh, BABY!_ please please please read that! I love that story, and I hope you do too! If you love JILEY than read it!!!**


	13. 10:00:00 PM

**Chapter 13**

**10:00:00 PM**

* * *

Miley's P.O.V. 

"I – I, I'm Hannah Montana." I told Jake my eyes closed. I waited for his reaction.

"Haha, very funny Miley. Now seriously." Okay so Jake didn't believe me, maybe that was a good thing. I don't know anymore if I wanted him to know.

"Gotcha!" I said trying to put on a fake grin. Suddenly Jake looked at me with a strained look on his face. Did he recognize me? But within a second his face relaxed.

"Why do you have that wig?" But before I could think of an excuse, Lilly came to my seat.

Wait. Let me repeat that.

Lilly came to my seat.

And thank god for Lilly.

"We need to talk." She said. She had a grim expression on her face. I was half relieved for Lilly interrupting our conversation, but then again I was nervous to talk to Lilly.

"Yeah, we do." I said with a sigh. Me and Lilly both looked at Jake, trying to give him the signal to leave. But Jake just sat there looking amused.

"Jake, shouldn't you be somewhere?" I mumbled.

"No, I'm fine right here." He said obviously clueless.

"AHEM." I said trying to make it more clear.

"Ohhh, right." He said. Then he got up and walked away to god knows where.

"Listen Lilly, I'm sorry!"

"Listen Miley, I'm sorry!"

We both said it at the exact same time. Then we hugged.

"Wait I'm not done." I told her.

"I'm really sorry, about the whole Amber thing. I guess I was kind of jealous that – "

"That we would become best friends?" Lilly finished my sentence.

"Yeah." I said with a frown.

"Oh, Miley! You know that would never happen! YOU are my best friend, not Amber. And, that'll never change."

I smiled at Lilly, and hugged her again.

"And I'm not done either." Lilly said.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. It was wrong of me to say all that stuff to you. Oh yea, and sorry about the smoothie. You know how I get when I'm mad. I really didn't mean that."

"No harm done. Well maybe a little." I replied with a smile.

"So how are things with Jake?" Lilly asked me with a little smirk.

"Horrible! Ugh. I – I think I, like him." I said with a big gulp. Lilly wasn't surprised.

"Why aren't you surprised?" I asked Lilly.

"Because, I saw you 2 sleeping next to each other. That was soo cute!" Lilly gushed.

"Yeah, well it's not so cute anymore. We are kind of in a fight. Well, more like I'm mad at him. He read my Hannah song lyric book! Thank god he's a doughnut like Oliver. Oh yeah, and speaking of Oliver…" I said returning a smirk.

"What?" Lilly asked a little too jumpy. I figured Lilly liked Oliver.

"Well, I think Oliver likes you!"

"What? REALLY? Oh my gosh! How do you know?" She said screaming. Some people sitting near us gave us a dirty look.

"Shhh. Well, it's just a hunch. But do you ever notice how whenever we have fights, he is always on your side?" I told Lilly who was still shocked.

"Yeah, you are right! I never really noticed that. Wow. I can't believe Oliver likes ME." Lilly said with a hazy look. Too me, she looked a little constipated.

"So, I'm guessing you like him back?" I told her.

"NO!" she shouted, a little too loud. It was totally obvious now.

"Well, I mean I like him, not like-like him, but I mean i like-like him, but not like that, just kinda of like, uh less than like-liking." Lilly said rambling on.

"Sure…" I said with a grin. A plan was forming in my mind.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V. 

Where to go. Where to go. I wandered around the aisles looking for somewhere to go. Lilly and Miley kicked me out, so they could have a "talk". It was about time, hopefully Miley won't be as depressed now. And why does she have that wig? It's so - so random.

I sighed. A few people were staring at me and whispering_ 'Hey It's that Zombie Slayer!'_

I've just about had it with this nonsense. My famous life is the only thing keeping me away from Miley. We were from 2 different worlds, which made us 2 different people. Usually they say opposites attract, but after all this I don't think this is true. I thought Miley liked me, with that whole song thing. But who knows, it could be for someone else I guess. Maybe I should just give up? After all this hardwork I'd put into, nothing seems to click.

I sighed. Miley Stewart, will never be mine.

* * *

**A/N Hey, I'm soo sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was having serious writer's block. Well bad news. I'm going to Europe for 2 weeks, tomorrow I'm leaving. So I won't be able to update. But when I get back, I am going to make this story be updated quicker. I want to finish it before the summer! Maybe I might right a sequel. The plane ride is 7 hours long, so hopefully I'll get some inspirations for my story! Anyways, wish me a safe flight!**

-**Saba**

**P.S. Please read my story "Oh BABY!" I'm sure you'll like it (i hope!)**


	14. 11:00:00 PM

**Okay I apologize to everyone. I've been pretty lazy, and school has started so it's hard updating, and even reading fan fictions. But alas,**

* * *

Miley's P.O.V.

Operation Loliver. That's perfect.

Now I have to think of a plan…I had an idea before, but that could be a little too complicated. I needed some help. But, I obviously couldn't ask Lilly, or even tell her about my plan to make them fall for each other.

Jake.

But I shook my head. I couldn't ask him. Sure we were talking, but it was just too awkward to ask him. Especially after all that's happened. I sighed.

Maybe I could ask him. I mean, it was for a good cause, and it would keep my – I mean his mind off me. I got up, but just as I did, Jake approached.

"Jake! I was just about to look for you!" He had a grim expression on his face.

"Can I sit here now, there is no where else to sit."

"Yea, sure. Sorry about that. I have to ask you something. I need some help." Jake arched his eyebrows.

"Well, it's obvious that Lilly and Oliver like each other, and we have like what…10 more hours until this trip is over, so I need your help to form a plan, to get them together."

"Miley, the meddling queen…" Jake said with a grin.

"Oliver told me that one time when you –"

"I know, I know." I said interrupting him.

"And that other time when you –"

"Yea, that didn't go so well." I said cutting him off once again.

"Oh yea, and that one time with –"

"Okay, okay! I get your point! But this time, it'll work." I said with a satisfied grin.

"Okay, I'll only help you if you answer one question." Jake said with a serious face.

"What?"

"Why do you have that wig?" Jake said with a pause. I couldn't tell him, and he obviously wasn't going to forget about it. Lying was no use either.

"I can't tell you Jake. It's – it's a secret. Maybe you'll find out one day." I said closing my eyes.

"But, I thought we were friends!" Jake said exasperated.

"I know, we are, but this is BIG Jake, I didn't even tell Lilly and Oliver, when we first became friends."

"So, Lilly and Oliver know too?" Jake said angrily.

"Yes, and that's because I've known them for a while, and Jake, I just became your friend, I have some trust issues, and I'll let you know when the time is right."

Jake crossed his arms and leaned back on his seat. He looked very frustrated/

"So, will you still help me?" I asked him, hopefully. There was a long pause, and a sigh,

"Fine." He said defeated. Operation Loliver was ready for lift off. Okay, once we think of it.

* * *

Okay I know it was uber short, lol...but atleast it was SOMETHING. Please feel free to give me suggestions...I'm on writer's block right now. So help me.

I'm writing a new story...hehe. And I'm updating Oh Baby!


	15. AN

**A/N**

**Okay, so I've decided to delete this story, I haven't been updating for a while, and the truth? I'm kind of over Hannah Montana. There aren't any stories that are catching my interest too much, though of course I haven't been searching for any - so I'm sure there are great ones out there that I haven't read yet, or that are just popping up. My new obsession is Twilight by Stephenie Meyer! I even decided to change my penname, of course I still do love Cody, but not as much as my dear Edward Cullen (from Twiligh) who is based on my penname. Read the books, you'll love them!**

**I'm sorry for doing this, I know their were a lot of people who enjoyed this story, but I don't have a passion for writing Hannah Montana fanfictions anymore...that's basically my escuse for not updating. I'm sure you've seen this coming...**

**Anyways, I'll be deleting it in a few days, I wanted people to comment - say some last stuff. Lolz...**

**-Saba**


End file.
